Bezsensopedia:Propozycje ustaw/archiwum
__TOC__ Na tej stronie znajdują się archiwalne głosowania nad nowymi zasadami. Propozycje zaakceptowane Przyznawanie medali - grafiki Pod głosowanie poddane są dwa projekty: # Zawieszamy na czas nieokreślony głosowanie na grafikę na medal. # Dopuszczamy do głosowania na grafikę na medal grafiki z innych źródeł. Uwaga techniczna: w przypadku takiego głosowania regulamin interpretuję tak: jeśli co najmniej 2/3 głosujących opowie się łącznie za opcjami 1 i 2, wtedy wygrywa ta z nich, która uzyska większe poparcie. Jeśli uzyskają równe, to będzie trzeba myśleć dalej. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:03, lut 1, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie ;Projekt nr 1 # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:03, lut 1, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:41, lut 2, 2014 (UTC) ;Projekt nr 2 # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 10:22, lut 3, 2014 (UTC) ;Przeciw obu # głosy przeciw Dyskusja Wg mnie trzeba było najpierw wybrać jeden z wariantów w poczekalni, a dopiero potem rozpisać głosowanie nad konkretną propozycją. Tym bardziej, że drugi projekt jest kompletnie niedopracowany - gdyby przeszedł w obecnej postaci, to dopuścilibyśmy do medalu nawet fairuse. No ale jak już poszło, to trudno. Jestem za wariantem nr 1 - skoro i tak nic się tam nie dzieje, zamknijmy ten dział. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:41, lut 2, 2014 (UTC) ;Dyskusja z poczekalni Zastanawiam się grubo nad sensem prowadzenia konkursu na grafikę na medal. Jak można wyczytać z logów, od reformy medali we wrześniu 2012 do teraz przyznaliśmy łącznie 6 medali - średnio 1 na 3 miesiące (kiedy przyjęliśmy sobie wybór co 3 miesiące za absolutne minimum!). Co więcej, tylko 3 z tych medali zostały przyznane drogą głosowania (z czego jeden wynikiem 1:0), pozostałe 3 wytypowałem sam, żeby cokolwiek się na tej głównej zmieniło. Wydaje mi się, że możemy zawiesić głosowanie na grafikę na medal, skoro i tak nic ono nie wnosi. Promowanie dzieł całej reszty internetu moim zdaniem nie wchodzi w grę. Miejsce na głównej można na pewno spożytkować jakoś lepiej. Na pewno tak, żeby nie wskazywało na powszechny zastój na wiki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:01, sty 13, 2014 (UTC) :Też od pewnego czasu się nad tym zastanawiam. Ten dział zaczął umierać wtedy, kiedy zaczęliśmy wyróżniać tylko prace autorskie. O takie pliki jest jednak trudno - trzeba albo uchwyciś coś ciekawego, albo mieć naprawdę dobry pomysł i umiejętności graficzne, żeby go wcielić w życie. Wyjścia są dwa - albo ponownie zezwalamy na wyróżnianie grafik z obcych źródeł, albo zawieszamy zabawę. Na oba rozwiązania jestem w stanie się zgodzić (pliki obce z jednej strony promują zewnętrzną twórczość, z drugiej jednak są chwytliwe i mogą kogoś zainteresować). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:57, sty 13, 2014 (UTC) :: No cóż. Nic nowego na to miejsce raczej nie zrobimy, a tylko dwie kategorie na medal to stanowczo za mało. Więc trzeba nagradzać grafiki nieautorskie. Można też pójść na kompromis. Jak przez jakieś 2 miesiące od nagrodzenia ostatniej grafiki nie znajdziemy nic dobrego autorskiego, to włączamy możliwość wyboru nieautorskich. Albo inny taki okres. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:45, sty 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: Szkoda tylko, że w tych dwóch kategoriach na medal, których to niby jest za mało, nie ma ani komu głosować, ani komu kandydować. Tak naprawdę dobrze trzyma się tylko ANM - w FNM też jest ogromny problem, żeby przyznawać jakieś medale częściej, niż co półtora-dwa miesiące. Nie ma sensu wymyślać niczego na siłę, byle było. Od promowania reszty internetu jest moim zdaniem cała reszta internetu. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 11:55, sty 17, 2014 (UTC) :::: Z fikcją nie jest źle. 1,5-2 miesiące to nie jest wcale zły czas patrząc na to, że niewiele artykułów jest tam dobrze dopracowanych. Nie mniej ja myślę, że nieautorskie dzieła można promować. Jak są śmieszne to mogą kogoś do nas zachęcić :) [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:17, sty 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Portali zajmujących się tylko obrazkami są dziesiątki, z kwejkiem i demotywatorami na czele. W 99% przypadków czytelnik będzie już znał obrazek z innego miejsca w internecie, więc potraktuje Bezsensopedię jako kolejną stronę powielającą to samo. 2 miesiące na jeden medal to bardzo zły wynik, wskazujący na zastój. Jeśli osoba wchodząca tu raz na 2 miesiące widzi na głównej dwa razy to samo, to to jest bardzo źle. To wskazuje na to, że niewiele się dzieje (co jest swoją drogą ostatnio brutalną prawdą) i taki człowiek stwierdza, że nie ma tu regularnej społeczności, do której można dołączyć. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 22:51, sty 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Zawsze można wykluczyć z głosowania fairuse. Wtedy nie będą tam lądowały obrazki z kwejków, a co najwyżej jakieś wykopaliska z Commons, Flickra, innej wikii itd. Przy czym - jak mówię - oba warianty uważam za lepsze od stanu obecnego, tak więc nie będę się upierał przy żadnej z opcji. I jeszcze mały offtop w kwestii przyciągania nowych edytorów: zastój na głównej nie musi odpychać. Ja najczęściej brałem się za wikie, które albo były całkiem martwe, albo ich społeczność składała się wyłącznie z Kinrepoka ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:02, sty 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Popieram wykluczenie fairuse. A prawda też jest z tym zastojem, że niektórzy lubią stosunkowo mało istotne wikie. Ponieważ ich wkład nie ginie w tłoku. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:44, sty 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: @Damian - to gdzie są ci użytkownicy? Teraz jest pod tym względem gorzej niż przykładowo pod koniec 2012, bo znowu dotarliśmy do momentu, w którym wszyscy stale aktywni edytorzy są członkami administracji. Rok temu podczas plebiscytu zagłosowało 100 osób, teraz minęła połowa i jest 18. Jakoś tych fanów nie widać i sami z siebie się nie pojawią. Tu trzeba bardziej zdecydowanych działań. :::::::: @Obywatel - już widzę ten syf, który się tu zrobi, kiedy weźmiemy obrazek z innej wiki i wypromujemy jako swój medalowy, nawet z zachowaniem licencji. :/ :::::::: Do obu - mam dziwne poczucie, że wieki temu to głosowanie powstało tylko dlatego, że Nonsensopedia też takie miała, choć tak naprawdę nie było na nie zapotrzebowania. Wśród pierwszych medalowych grafik jest tylko jedna autorska, pozostałe też pochodzą z całej reszty internetu, w większości z wielkiejrzeczypospolitej. A i tak zdarzały się okresy czteromiesięcznego zastoju. Patrząc na obecną aktywność całej wiki, jestem przekonany, że obecnie skończyłoby się to podobnie, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie nikt nie ładuje tutaj plików w sensownej ilości, a tym bardziej nie da rady z nich wybrać takich nadających się na medal. W związku z czym rozszerzenie GNM na nieautorskie grafiki byłoby tylko oddaleniem tej dyskusji o kolejnych kilka miesięcy. Skoro już raz to przerabialiśmy, nie widzę żadnego sensu w tym, żeby robić to ponownie. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:40, sty 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: Inspiracją nie musiała być nawet konkretnie Nonosensopedia. W tamtym okresie niemal wszystkie wikie miały strony główne robione na kształt Wikipedii, czyli obowiązkowo artykuł na medal, grafika na medal i czy wiesz. Nawet taka Filmopedia (wtedy Wikimovies) miała przygotowaną rubrykę do wyróżniania grafik, chociaż strona posiadała parę haseł na krzyż, a tematyka praktycznie uniemożliwia ładowanie tam czegoś autorskiego. Jeśli zaś chodzi o ożywienie projektu... obawiam się, że samo odświeżenie strony głównej cudów nie zdziała. Tu by trzeba było w ogóle głębszej refleksji, ale na pewno to nie jest miejsce na filozoficzne dysputy. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 21:42, sty 20, 2014 (UTC) Uprawnienia administratora (poprawka) Głosowanie dotyczy zamiany ostatniego punku ustawy brzmiącego: * Jeśli po zrzeczeniu się uprawnień użytkownik chce uzyskać je ponownie, musi ponownie przejść głosowanie w PUA. Jeśli uprawnienia odebrano mu dyscyplinarnie, to dodatkowo musi on odczekać okres trzech miesięcy od ich odebrania. Na: * Aby odzyskać uprawnienia administratora, użytkownik musi ponownie przejść głosowanie w PUA. Głosowania tego nie można rozpocząć wcześniej niż miesiąc po odebraniu uprawnień. Dotyczy to również użytkowników, którzy sami zrzekli się uprawnień. Głosowanie ;Za # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:09, sie 23, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:22, sie 23, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:06, sie 23, 2013 (UTC) ;Przeciw # głosy przeciw Dyskusja ;Dyskusja z poczekalni: Naszła mnie taka jedna rzecz. W ustawie nazwanej jak wyżej mamy następujące punkty dotyczące odwoływania: * Biurokrata ma prawo natychmiastowo odebrać użytkownikowi uprawnienia administratora, jeśli jest on całkowicie nieaktywny (brak edycji w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy) lub jego zdaniem dopuścił się rażących nadużyć (w takim wypadku musi jednak swoją decyzję dodatkowo uzasadnić na stronie dyskusji zdegradowanego użytkownika). * Poza tym uprawnienia administratora można odebrać decyzją społeczności, jeśli w głosowaniu odbywającym się na identycznych zasadach jak PUA 3/4 głosujących opowie się za odebraniem uprawnień. * Jeśli po zrzeczeniu się uprawnień użytkownik chce uzyskać je ponownie, musi ponownie przejść głosowanie w PUA. Jeśli uprawnienia odebrano mu dyscyplinarnie, to dodatkowo musi on odczekać okres trzech miesięcy od ich odebrania. Chodzi mi o określenie dyscyplinarne odebranie uprawnień. Mamy generalnie możliwe cztery przypadki: * odebranie uprawnień na prośbę - to nie jest dyscyplinarne i to jest raczej oczywiste; * odebranie uprawnień za łamanie zasad - to jest na pewno dyscyplinarne i to też jest oczywiste; * odebranie uprawnień w głosowaniu; * odebranie uprawnień za nieaktywność. I... jak traktujemy te dwa ostatnie przypadki? Są dyscyplinarnym odebraniem uprawnień czy nie? Moim zdaniem - tak, oba. A Waszym? Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:22, sie 16, 2013 (UTC) :Fakt, to jest nieścisłość. Z tego co pamiętam te dwa punkty też podchodzą pod odebranie dyscyplinarne. Zauważyłem jednak jeszcze jeden wynikający z tego problem. Jak potraktować przypadek, gdyby trwało głosowanie (załóżmy, że przesądzone) nad odebraniem uprawnień, a w tym czasie zainteresowany sam by sobie odebrał uprawnienia? Tak sobie myślę, że może lepiej byłoby skrócić czas oczekiwania (choćby do miesiąca), ale za to objąć nim wszystkich. Rozpisywanie głosowania tydzień po zrzeczeniu się uprawnień właściwie też nie ma sensu. Jak myślicie? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 08:09, sie 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Z tego co pamiętam, to w ogóle tego nie ustaliliśmy. :) Ujednolicenie będzie dobrym pomysłem, zgadzam się. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:14, sie 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: No powinniśmy ujednoliczyć. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 15:09, sie 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Dobrze, w takim razie trzeba tylko ustalić okres oczekiwania. Miesiąc? Dwa? Moim zdaniem miesiąc by wystarczył - w końcu tu chodzi tylko o to, żeby nie rozpisywać nowego głosowania kilka dni po odebraniu uprawnień, a gdyby odwołany admin okazał się jednak potrzebny, to nie trzeba by długo czekać. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:35, sie 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Miesiąc byłby okej. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:07, sie 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Ja też się zgadzam. Miesiąc to idealny okres. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 15:13, sie 23, 2013 (UTC) Zmiana kolejności ustaw Dzisiaj doszedłem do wniosku, że nasze ustawy są ustawione w złej kolejności. Już pierwsza dotyczy... uprawnień administratora, co przeciętnemu użytkownikowi nie jest absolutnie do niczego potrzebne. Stąd proponuję zmienić kolejność w następujący sposób: # Biografie # Wulgaryzmy # Polityka # Treści z Nonsensopedii # Grafiki # Zabronione ilustracje # Nazwa użytkownika # Przyznawanie medali # Uprawnienia administratora W ten sposób ma to większy sens. 4 pierwsze dotyczą treści, 2 kolejne - grafik, natomiast 3 ostatnie wewnętrznych spraw wiki. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:16, cze 23, 2013 (UTC) : Ja wulgaryzmy bym wysunął na pierwsze miejsce. Poza tym jest git. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:18, cze 23, 2013 (UTC) :: Obecnie zasady są posortowane od najnowszych do najstarszych. Nie mam nic przeciwko uporządkowaniu ich w sposób bardziej czytelny dla edytorów. Ponieważ ta zmiana w żaden sposób nie zmieni treści regulaminu, można ją wprowadzić nawet bez głosowania. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 08:45, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) ::: W takim razie poczekam z posortowaniem na zakończenie pozostałych dyskusji. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:52, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Posortowałem. Dodatkowo pozwoliłem sobie podzielić ten regulamin na dwie wyraźne części - edytowanie i społeczność. Jest to zmiana raczej czysto kosmetyczna, w związku z czym nie poddawałem jej dyskusji. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:56, lip 17, 2013 (UTC) Połączenie ustaw "Grafiki" i "Zabronione ilustracje" Ustawy "Grafiki" i "Zabronione ilustracje" zostaną połączone w jedną ustawę o nazwie "Grafiki" i następującej treści: Na Bezsensopedię można przesyłać jedynie grafiki o odpowiedniej licencji oraz zawartości. * Można wgrywać jedynie grafiki na wolnych licencjach oraz: ** Fotomontaże wykonane przez użytkowników Bezsensopedii. ** Zrzuty ekranu programów pracujących w trybie niepełnoekranowym (Za zrzut ekranu uznaje się obraz całego pulpitu lub jego fragmentu zawierającego czytelną górną część okna otwartego programu z widoczną nazwą programu i adresem strony (w przypadku stron internetowych)). ** Zrzuty ekranu programów pracujących w trybie pełnoekranowym (w tym gier komputerowych) oraz kadry z filmów, w sytuacji, gdy mogą wnieść sporo treści merytorycznej do artykułu. Takich grafik nie wolno wrzucać w masowych ilościach. ** Pliki swobodnie rozpowszechniane na wielu stronach, których autor praktycznie nie jest możliwy do ustalenia. * Nie można więc wgrywać m.in. plików przypadkowo znalezionych w Internecie z zastrzeżonymi wszelkimi prawami autorskimi. * Przesyłane grafiki nie mogą zawierać treści: ** pornograficznych, ** bardzo drastycznych (np. zmasakrowane zwłoki, poważne obrażenia), ** obscenicznych (np. zdjęcie penisa w zbliżeniu). *Grafiki przedstawiające treści mniej rażące, ale mogące wzbudzać niesmak (np. golizna bez kontekstu erotycznego, treści lekko drastyczne, fekalia itd.) można wgrywać w niewielkich ilościach, ale artykuły, które je zawierają, muszą być oznaczone szablonem . Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:17, lip 2, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie ;Za # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:17, lip 2, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:03, lip 2, 2013 (UTC) # Lw1995 (dyskusja) 19:12, lip 3, 2013 (UTC) ;Przeciw # głosy przeciw Dyskusja Wstrzymuję się. W sumie... oba warianty są dobre. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:36, lip 3, 2013 (UTC) ;Dyskusja z poczekalni Obie powyższe ustawy tak właściwie dotyczą tego samego, tylko pod innym kątem. Można to zlepić w jedną całość. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:16, cze 23, 2013 (UTC) : Popieram [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:18, cze 23, 2013 (UTC) :: Te zasady niezupełnie dotyczą tego samego. Jedna dotyczy praw autorskich, a druga treści. Wydaje mi się, że trzymanie ich osobno jest bardziej czytelne. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 08:45, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) ::: Tak naprawdę to obie dotyczą tego, jakich grafik nie wolno wrzucać. ;) Tylko jedna patrzy na przekaz, a druga na prawa autorskie. Ale ogólny sens jest taki sam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:52, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) Uprawnienia administratora (poprawka) Bez poczekalni, ponieważ jest to tylko drobna poprawka. Chciałbym uszczegółowić jeden z podpunktów dotyczących głosowania: * Prawo głosu mają użytkownicy mający ponad 25 pożytecznych edycji i co najmniej miesięczny staż w projekcie. zamienić na: * Prawo głosu mają użytkownicy mający ponad 25 pożytecznych edycji i co najmniej miesięczny staż w projekcie (z wyłączeniem kandydata). Zmiana zaznaczona na czerwono. Przy okazji podziękowania dla Damiana, dzięki któremu zwróciłem na to uwagę. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:47, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie ;Za # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:47, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 18:30, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:43, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) ;Przeciw # głosy przeciw Dyskusja Przyznawanie medali (poprawka) Do ustawy zostanie dopisany następujący punkt: * Każdemu wyróżnionemu materiałowi medal można odebrać. Aby odebrać medal, należy przeprowadzić głosowanie analogicznie do procedury przyznawania medali (2/3 głosujących musi poprzeć wniosek o odebranie medalu). Głosowanie w sprawie odebrania medalu można rozpocząć nie wcześniej, niż pół roku po jego przyznaniu lub po ostatnim głosowaniu w kwestii jego odebrania. Głosowanie ;Za # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:07, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 09:39, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:08, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) ;Przeciw # głosy przeciw Dyskusja Z poczekalni Zgodnie z tą dyskusją proponuję dopisać do ustawy dot. przyznawania medali następujący punkt: Każdemu wyróżnionemu materiałowi medal można odebrać. Aby odebrać medal należy przeprowadzić głosowanie analogicznie do procedury przyznawania medali (2/3 głosujących musi poprzeć wniosek o odebranie medalu). Głosowanie w sprawie odebrania medalu można rozpocząć nie wcześniej niż pół roku po jego przyznaniu lub po ostatnim głosowaniu/zakończeniu ostatniego głosowania w kwestii jego odebrania. Termin "pół roku" można jeszcze przedyskutować. W tym układzie odbieranie medali wymagałoby dużej zgodności, ale to dobrze. Chodzi przecież o to, żeby odbierać medale tylko w sytuacjach oczywistych - gdy artykuł ewidentnie nie spełnia obecnych standardów lub mocno się zdezaktualizował. Należy natomiast unikania sytuacji, gdy np. grupka użytkowników niezbyt lubiących danego autora próbuje odebrać medal bez większego powodu. Myślałem również o dopisaniu do tego punktu zdania: Zgłaszający wniosek o odebranie medalu ma obowiązek merytorycznego uzasadnienia swojej decyzji. Ponieważ byłaby to jednak sprawa dość arbitralna podaję to jedynie w formie luźnej propozycji. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:42, sty 21, 2013 (UTC) :Pół roku wydaje się okej. Merytoryczne uzasadnienie stałoby się wkrótce oklepaną formułką z gatunku zgłaszam bo uważam, że ten artykuł nie spełnia dzisiejszych norm blablablablabla, więc to bym sobie odpuścił. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:46, sty 21, 2013 (UTC) :Żeby było bezsensownej to proponuję 5 dni i 30 dni :D. A na serio jest ok [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 17:11, sty 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Jeśli jutro nie pojawią się żadne większe wątpliwości, w środę rano rozpocznę głosowanie. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 22:47, sty 21, 2013 (UTC) Spod głosowania W sumie... ja mam jeszcze jedną wątpliwość. Jak interpretujemy pół roku po ostatnim głosowaniu? Pół roku po jego rozpoczęciu czy po zakończeniu? Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:02, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) :Po głosowaniu czyli raczej po zakończeniu głosowania. Tak samo jak po zawodach to inaczej po zakończeniu zawodów ;-) Choć właściwie te dwa tygodnie i tak nie grają w tym przypadku większej roli... [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:52, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) :: W takim razie proponowałbym poprawić ten fragment tak, żeby był jasny i oczywisty. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:54, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) Uprawnienia administratora (poprawka) Ponieważ jest to tylko mała korekta, poddaję ją głosowaniu z pominięciem dyskusji w poczekalni. Chcę mianowicie dopisać do tej ustawy jeden punkt: * Jeśli członek administracji jest nieaktywny od przynajmniej miesiąca, należy zaznaczyć to na liście w sekcji Uwagi. Co to ma na celu? Uniknięcie sytuacji, w której ludzie zwracają się o pomoc do kogoś, kto i tak tu nie zagląda. Przy Wacławie zrobiłem to już wcześniej, jednak chciałbym to na przyszłość sformalizować. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:30, gru 14, 2012 (UTC) Głosowanie ;Za # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:30, gru 14, 2012 (UTC) # --— 32Polak 17:45, gru 15, 2012 (UTC) # Damian102 (dyskusja) 18:54, gru 15, 2012 (UTC) ;Przeciw # głosy przeciw Dyskusja :Nie mam nic przeciwko samej idei, ale czy koniecznie trzeba wpisywać to do regulaminu? Przecież napisanie faktycznego stanu rzeczy (np. nieaktywny od października) nigdy nie wzbudzi kontrowersji, nawet bez tego wpisu. Trochę obawiam się, że na skutek takich regulacji może w przyszłości powstać zbędny szum (administrator zapomni dopisać, ktoś inny będzie się bulwersował itd.) Co do swojego głosu jeszcze się zastanowię. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:39, gru 15, 2012 (UTC) : Chciałbym to sformalizować dlatego, że o ile my będziemy o tym pamiętać, o tyle nasi następcy kiedyś już niekoniecznie. Lista adminów nie jest zabezpieczona, więc zamiast się burzyć, informację każdy będzie mógł dopisać. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:27, gru 15, 2012 (UTC) Przyznawanie medali - reforma # Medale przyznaje się w trzech kategoriach: artykuł na medal, grafika na medal i fikcja na medal. ## Do pierwszej kategorii brane są pod uwagę artykuły z przestrzeni głównej, Utwór: oraz Poradnik:. ## Do drugiej kategorii brane są pod uwagę wszystkie autorskie pliki graficzne. ## Do trzeciej kategorii brane są pod uwagę tylko strony z przestrzeni nazw Fikcja:. # Medale przyznaje się w drodze głosowania trwającego dwa tygodnie. # Prawo głosu mają użytkownicy mający w momencie rozpoczęcia głosowania ponad 25 pożytecznych edycji i co najmniej dwutygodniowy staż w projekcie. # Zgłoszony materiał otrzymuje medal, jeśli otrzymał minimum 2/3 głosów "za" (głosy wstrzymujące nie są brane pod uwagę). # Administrator ma prawo przerwać głosowanie z wynikiem negatywnym, jeśli zgłoszony materiał: #* jest zbyt mały: #*# W przypadku artykułu na medal - teksty o długości mniejszej, niż 2000 bajtów; #*# W przypadku grafiki na medal - pliki o szerokości mniejszej, niż 300px; #*# W przypadku fikcji na medal - teksty o długości mniejszej, niż 1000 bajtów; #* posiada rażące błędy ortograficzne, stylistyczne lub techniczne; #* jest niezgodny z regulaminem lub budzi w tej kwestii spore wątpliwości; #* nie został stworzony przez użytkownika Bezsensopedii; #* kwalifikuje się jako czysty bezsens. # Wyróżniony materiał jest prezentowany w odpowiedniej rubryce do wyboru kolejnego, ale nie krócej niż tydzień. Rubryki te znajdują się na stronie głównej oraz w przypadku fikcji na medal dodatkowo na stronie Fikcja:Strona główna. Jeśli w ciągu tygodnia zostanie przyznany kolejny medal w danej kategorii, to materiał musi poczekać. Jeśli w fazie oczekiwania są przynajmniej trzy materiały, zaleca się zawieszenie przyjmowania nowych zgłoszeń. # W przypadku, gdy wyróżniony materiał znajduje się na stronie głównej przynajmniej od miesiąca, administrator ma prawo wyjątkowo skrócić następne głosowanie do minimum 3 dni. Gdy materiał nie został zmieniony przynajmniej od 3 miesięcy, powinien zostać zastąpiony losowo wybranym wcześniejszym wyróżnieniem z danej kategorii. Dodatkowo, każdy administrator ma wtedy prawo przyznać kolejny medal w kategorii bez przeprowadzania głosowania. # W wyjątkowych sytuacjach ogłoszonych przez administratorów medale mogą zostać przyznane w inny, nieuwzględniony tutaj sposób. Głosowanie ;Za # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:47, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) #Kinrepok (dyskusja) 15:26, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) #Damian102 (Chcesz coś? Napisz) #--— 32Polak 16:58, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:48, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) ;Przeciw # głosy przeciw Dyskusja Dyskusja z poczekalni Kilka słów komentarza: * Połączyłem ANM, UNM i PNM w jedną całość, GNM oczywiście zostaje jak było, FNM w moim odczuciu powinna pozostać czymś osobnym. * Skróciłem minimalny staż do dwóch tygodni. Absurdalna była ostatnia sytuacja, kiedy po bodaj półtora tygodnia stażu 32Polak dostał flagę rollbacka, a w takiej kwestii jak medale jeszcze długo nie mógł się wypowiadać. * Minimalną długość artykułu na medal zmieniłem na 2000 bajtów - z praktyki wynika, że krótsze strony i tak medalu nie dostają. Przy fikcji zostało 1000. * Dodałem punkt o tym, że grafika na medal musi być autorska. Lepiej promować własne dzieła niż powielać resztę internetu. * Dodałem siódmy punkt, który ma w pewnym sensie minimalizować efekty ewentualnego zastoju. Czekam na opinie. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 10:04, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) :Propozycja ogólnie wygląda dobrze, ANM faktycznie wymaga głębszej reformy. Co do połączenia ANM, PNM i UNM nie mam większych zastrzeżeń, bo te dwa głosowania są niemal martwe. Trochę szkoda tylko, że strony główne poradników i literatury staną się nieco uboższe, ale to sprawa drugorzędna. Zastanawiam się za to, co robimy z materiałami zapożyczonymi, które już medal otrzymały. Problem dotyczy głownie grafik, z których mało która jest autorska. No i trzeba by zastrzec, czy fotomontaże są autorskie, czy też nie (moim zdaniem są). Druga sprawa: dla formalności dopisałbym także punt, że za zgodą społeczności wyjątkowo medal można przyznać w inny sposób (jak miało to miejsce podczas plebiscytu). I trochę waham się nad ostatnim punktem - mam pewne obawy, czy w ten sposób nie będzie prób przepchnięcia czegoś w przypadku nieobecności niektórych użytkowników. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:20, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Prawo z reguły nie działa wstecz. Fotomontaże jak najbardziej, to autorskie dzieło zależne. Punkt o plebiscycie można dopisać. Ostatni punkt - właśnie dlatego skrócić może administrator, a nie dowolny użytkownik. ;) Zresztą zdaje się już kiedyś takie coś było. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 10:25, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: O, w punkcie 5. do ograniczeń odnośnie grafik dopisałbym jeszcze: ...o szerokości'/wysokości''' mniejszej.... Tak żeby ktoś nie zgłosił paska 300/15 px. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 08:56, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) :::: Jak zgłosi to raczej to przepadnie, na zdrowy rozsądek. A czasem zdarzają się całkiem ciekawe grafiki powiedzmy 300x250px, których rozciągnięcie mocno odbije się na jakości. 'Myslec dyskusja' 06:19, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Ok, to niech tak będzie. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:37, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) Zasady głosowań w PUA (poprawka) * Biurokrata ma prawo natychmiastowo odebrać użytkownikowi uprawnienia administratora, jeśli jest on całkowicie nieaktywny (brak edycji w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy) lub jego zdaniem dopuścił się rażących nadużyć (w takim wypadku musi jednak swoją decyzję dodatkowo uzasadnić na stronie dyskusji zdegradowanego użytkownika). * Poza tym uprawnienia administratora można odebrać decyzją społeczności, jeśli w głosowaniu odbywającym się na identycznych zasadach jak PUA 3/4 głosujących opowie się za odebraniem uprawnień. * Jeśli po zrzeczeniu się uprawnień użytkownik chce uzyskać je ponownie, musi ponownie przejść głosowanie w PUA. Jeśli uprawnienia odebrano mu dyscyplinarnie, to dodatkowo musi on odczekać okres trzech miesięcy od ich odebrania. Głosowanie ;Za # 'Myslec dyskusja' 09:46, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) # --— 32Polak 20:21, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) #Kinrepok (dyskusja) 08:06, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 07:00, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) #Waclawius (dyskusja) 13:53, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) ;Przeciw # głosy przeciw Dyskusja ;Dyskusja z poczekalni Trzeba jakoś to wszystko uregulować, żeby kiedyś nie było w tych kwestiach wątpliwości. Treść ustawy oczywiście jest dopiero robocza, wszystko można jeszcze dopracować. Proszę o komentarze. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:24, lip 17, 2012 (UTC) :Bez tego drugiego nawiasu w pierwszym punkcie. ''Obrażanie użytkowników to potencjalna furtka do zdjęcia praw adminowi za jakąś nieistotną bzdurę. Warto za to zaznaczyć, że w takiej sytuacji ostateczne zdanie jednak ma biurokrata, a nie przypadkowi użytkownicy z 5 edycjami przeciągający tutaj swoje konflikty z innych wiki. W związku z tym dołożyłem parę nawiasów. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:24, lip 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Tak, decyzja o odebraniu uprawnień oczywiście należy do biurokraty. Sam się trochę waham, jak sformułować ten pierwszy punkt. Chcę oczywiście uniknąć sytuacji, w których odbiera się uprawnienia za byle co, ale chcę także pozostawić furtkę do szybkiego skasowania admina, gdyby zaczął ewidentnie rozwalać projekt. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:21, lip 17, 2012 (UTC) ::: Wydaje mi się, że sama konieczność uzasadnienia decyzji załatwia sprawę. Przenoszę do głosowania. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:46, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Grafiki (poprawka) Na czerwono oznaczone są poprawki w obowiązującej wersji. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:51, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Na Bezsensopedię można wgrywać jedynie grafiki na wolnych licencjach oraz: * Fotomontaże wykonane przez użytkowników Bezsensopedii * Zrzuty ekranu programów pracujących w trybie niepełnoekranowym (Za zrzut ekranu uznaje się obraz całego pulpitu lub jego fragmentu zawierającego czytelną górną część okna otwartego programu z widoczną nazwą programu i adresem strony (w przypadku stron internetowych)) * Zrzuty ekranu programów pracujących w trybie pełnoekranowym (w tym gier komputerowych) oraz kadry z filmów, w sytuacji, gdy mogą wnieść sporo treści merytorycznej do artykułu. Takich grafik nie wolno wrzucać w masowych ilościach. * Pliki swobodnie rozpowszechniane na wielu stronach, których autor praktycznie nie jest możliwy do ustalenia Nie można więc wgrywać m.in. plików przypadkowo znalezionych w Internecie z zastrzeżonymi wszelkimi prawami autorskimi, zrzutów ekranów z gier komputerowych w trybie pełnoekranowym czy kadrów z filmów. Głosowanie ;Za poprawką # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:51, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) #Kinrepok 14:40, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:19, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) ;Przeciw poprawce # głosy przeciw Dyskusja *Dyskusja przed głosowaniem znajduje się tutaj. ---- *Ładnie to nawet sformułowano. Do ostatniego podpunktu dopisałem tylko słówko praktycznie, gdyż przy użyciu supernowoczesnych technik szpiegowskich być może da się odnaleźć autorów różnorakich memów ;-) Jeśli zgadzacie się z tym dopiskiem to usuńcie ukośniki. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:19, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) *:Usunąłem. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:19, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) Zasady głosowań w PUA Głosowanie w PUA (przyznawanie uprawnień administratora) powinno odbywać się na tych zasadach: * Kandydatami na administratorów mogą zostać użytkownicy, którzy wykonali na Bezsensopedii co najmniej 250 pożytecznych edycji i są aktywni od co najmniej 3 miesięcy. Kandydaci nie mogą być także karani przez administratorów w okresie miesiąca przed zgłoszeniem. * Uprawnienia przyznaje się w drodze głosowania trwającego dwa tygodnie rozpoczynanego przez zgłoszonego użytkownika poprzez potwierdzenie kandydatury. Można zgłaszać innych użytkowników. * Prawo głosu mają użytkownicy mający ponad 25 pożytecznych edycji i co najmniej miesięczny staż w projekcie. * Kandydat otrzymuje uprawnienia, jeśli otrzymał minimum 3/4 głosów "za" (głosy wstrzymujące nie są brane pod uwagę). Głosowanie ;Za # Kinrepok 15:44, gru 26, 2011 (UTC) # Myslec 17:30, gru 26, 2011 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:42, gru 27, 2011 (UTC) ;Przeciw # głosy przeciw Dyskusja Odnośnie liczenia pożytecznych edycji: jako tako nie ma licznika liczącego tylko pożyteczne edycje, ale można to w miarę łatwo oszacować samemu. Po prostu patrzysz na całkowitą liczbę edycji, a następnie pobieżnie przeglądasz wkład użytkownika i jeśli nie występuje tam nabijanie licznika np. rewertowaniem samego siebie lub toczeniem jałowych dyskusji (lub tego typu edycje stanowią tylko nikłą część wkładu) to wszystko jest ok. PS: Nieco przerobiłem pierwsze zdanie propozycji ustawy, bo było trochę niegramatyczne. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:42, gru 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- ;Dyskusja z poczekalni Przy okazji głosowania Wacława przydałoby się chyba ustalić jakieś reguły zgłaszania kandydatów i głosowania (nie myślę o tym głosowaniu, ale na przyszłość). Dość dziwnym wydało mi się, że próg dla decydujących o prawach admina jest niższy niż dla decydujących o medalach dla artykułów. Dlatego zapożyczyłbym z ANM ten punkt: 2. Medale przyznaje się w drodze głosowania trwającego dwa tygodnie, gdzie prawo głosu mają użytkownicy mający ponad 25 pożytecznych edycji i co najmniej miesięczny staż w projekcie. Tylko wtedy trzeba zdecydować, czym są "pożyteczne edycje", żeby nie dochodziło w przyszłości do nadużyć. Edycje w artykułach? 3. Zgłoszony materiał otrzymuje medal, jeśli otrzymał minimum 2/3 głosów "za" (głosy wstrzymujące nie są brane pod uwagę). Wydaje mi się, że 2/3 tu też byłoby dobrym progiem, jeśli nawet nie więcej, 70 albo 75%. Teraz o kandydatach. Według tego narzędzia Wacław ma 350 edycji, w tym 266 w artykułach. I taki dałbym próg - 250 tych pożytecznych edycji + powiedzmy miesiąc lub dwa stażu. Podsumowując, moja propozycja: * Kandydatami na administratorów mogą zostać użytkownicy, którzy wykonali na Bezsensopedii co najmniej 250 edycji w artykułach i są aktywni od co najmniej miesiąca. * Uprawnienia przyznaje się w drodze głosowania trwającego dwa tygodnie rozpoczynanego przez zgłoszonego użytkownika poprzez potwierdzenie kandydatury. Można zgłaszać innych użytkowników. * Prawo głosu mają użytkownicy mający ponad 25 pożytecznych edycji i co najmniej miesięczny staż w projekcie. * Kandydat otrzymuje uprawnienia, jeśli otrzymał minimum 2/3 głosów "za" (głosy wstrzymujące nie są brane pod uwagę). Myslec 05:29, gru 6, 2011 (UTC) : I przy okazji prosiłbym o poprawienie literówki w regulaminie - [[Bezsensopedia:Regulamin#Przyznawanie_medali|miesięczny staż w''' projekcie]]. Myslec 05:33, gru 6, 2011 (UTC) :Zasady dobre, aczkolwiek może zamiast 2/3 głosów dać 3/4, ponieważ w przypadku głosowania na admina. Kinrepok 05:50, gru 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Moim zdaniem należałoby wydłużyć wymagany staż kandydata do 3 miesięcy (żeby uniknąć sytuacji, w których ktoś działa przez miesiąc tylko aby zostać adminem, a potem olewa sprawę). Jak ktoś edytuje trzy miesiące to raczej jest zainteresowany stroną. I jeszcze dodałbym coś, że w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca kandydat (dłużej?) nie może być karany za wandalizmy/wojny edycyjne/obrażanie użytkowników. Reszta wygląda ok. PS: Pożyteczne edycje to wszystkie edycje nie będące wandalizmami, eksperymentami edycyjnymi lub nabijaniem licznika (np. dopisanie jednej spacji na końcu). [[User:Obywatel|'''Obywatel]]Odbiór! 10:34, gru 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Jest jakieś narzędzie do liczenia tych pożytecznych edycji? Znalazłem tylko to podane wyżej, a liczenie ręczne do 250 będzie raczej uciążliwe. Pomysł z niekaraniem dobry, też mogłem od razu o tym pomyśleć. Myslec 17:23, gru 6, 2011 (UTC) Chciałbym w końcu zacząć głosowanie, jednak dalej zastanawia mnie to, czy jest jakieś narzędzie do liczenia pożytecznych edycji. Dalej nic nie znalazłem. W każdym razie, chyba ostateczna wersja ustawy: * Kandydatami na administratorów mogą zostać użytkownicy, którzy wykonali na Bezsensopedii co najmniej 250 pożytecznych edycji i są aktywni od co najmniej 3 miesięcy. Kandydaci nie mogą być także karani przez administratorów w okresie miesiąca przed zgłoszeniem. * Uprawnienia przyznaje się w drodze głosowania trwającego dwa tygodnie rozpoczynanego przez zgłoszonego użytkownika poprzez potwierdzenie kandydatury. Można zgłaszać innych użytkowników. * Prawo głosu mają użytkownicy mający ponad 25 pożytecznych edycji i co najmniej miesięczny staż w projekcie. * Kandydat otrzymuje uprawnienia, jeśli otrzymał minimum 3/4 głosów "za" (głosy wstrzymujące nie są brane pod uwagę). Mam nadzieję, że żadnej waszej poprawki nie pominąłem. Myslec 17:27, gru 25, 2011 (UTC) :Rozpoczęto głosowanie. Kinrepok 15:44, gru 26, 2011 (UTC) Zabronione ilustracje Zabrania się wgrywania na Bezsensopedię grafik przedstawiających treści: * pornograficzne, * bardzo drastyczne (np. zmasakrowane zwłoki, poważne obrażenia), * obsceniczne (np. zdjęcie penisa w zbliżeniu). Grafiki przedstawiające treści mniej rażące, ale mogące wzbudzać niesmak (np. golizna bez kontekstu erotycznego, treści lekko drastyczne, fekalia itd.) można wgrywać, ale artykuły, które je zawierają muszą być oznaczone szablonem . Głosowanie ;Za # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:53, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) # Myslec 15:04, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) # Kinrepok 15:18, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) ;Przeciw # głosy przeciw Dyskusja ;Dyskusja z poczekalni Zabrania się wgrywania na Bezsensopedię zdjęć/animacji/obrazów/szczegółowych rysunków przedstawiających: * narządy płciowe, * pozycje seksualne, * treści drastyczne (np. tortury, obrażenia), * treści obrzydliwe (np. konsumpcja fekaliów). ---- W swoją opinię na temat pornografii w projekcie omówiłem. Jednakże narządy płciowe w kategorii anatomii a nie porno mogłoby być. Treści obrzydliwe powinny zostać zakazane, ale drastyczne już nie. To jest moja opinia na ten temat. Z głosem się wstrzymuje. Kinrepok 15:31, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) : Czyli trochę pospieszyłem się z tym głosowaniem, mogłem najpierw powałkować to na forum, mój błąd... No ale tak czy inaczej uważam, że propozycja jest rozsądna. Obrazki drastyczne moim zdaniem powinny być zabronione w pierwszej kolejności, w zasadzie gdyby się teraz takowe pojawiły usunąłbym je nawet bez tej ustawy. Zdjęcia przedstawiające zakrwawionych ludzi czy ilustracje szczegółowo pokazujące tortury nie mają żadnych wartości humorystycznych, a mogą tylko poodstarszać ludzi. Ilustracje z narządami płciowymi także są bezcelowe - w naszym przypadku nie ma mowy o wartościach edukacyjnych, a ich zbędna prezentacja to dla mnie forma ekshibicjonizmu. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:57, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) :: To w czym jesteśmy zgodni można wprowadzić. Resztę do dyskusji. Na razie ta opcja jest chyba najlepsza. Kinrepok 08:37, sie 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Przeniosłem temat do poczekalni. Głosowanie zrobimy dopiero wtedy, gdy ustalimy coś sensownego. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:11, sie 26, 2011 (UTC) :::: Pornografia - nie w żadnym wypadku, drastyczne/obrzydliwe - tak, po oznaczeniu artykułu jakąś wyraźną informacją na górze. Przynajmniej ja bym tak to widział. Myslec 08:21, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::O, to i jest dobra propozycja! Kinrepok 09:12, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) :Czyli pomału dochodzimy do czegoś konstruktywnego :) Ja bym jednak grafiki drastyczne także zabronił, gdyż grafiki takie jak to, to czy to (ostrzegam: linki odsyłają do treści drastycznych) naprawdę mogą odstraszyć od nas użytkowników. Dlatego ja bym zrobił tak: grafiki pornograficzne, całkowicie obsceniczne (np. zdjęcie penisa w zbliżeniu) i bardzo drastyczne zabraniamy całkowicie, a obrazki przedstawiające treści mniej rażące (golizna bez kontekstu erotycznego, treści lekko drastyczne, fekalia itd.) dopuszczamy po odpowiednim oznaczeniu. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:34, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok. Niech będzie. Kinrepok 11:50, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Poniżej zaznaczyłem opracowaną propozycję. W przypadku braku zastrzeżeń rozpocznę głosowanie. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:39, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Może być, tylko dołożyłbym linka do tego szablonu z oznaczeniem, dla ułatwienia dla nowych edytorów. Myslec 14:34, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Dobra, w takim razie rozpoczynamy głosowanie. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:53, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) Treści z Nonsensopedii Kopiowanie na Bezsensopedię treści z Nonsensopedii (nawet z zachowaniem licencji) jest zabronione. Wyjątkiem są jedynie grafiki na licencji Public Domain i treści pochodzące z innych projektów. Głosowanie ;Za # [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:00, lut 17, 2011 (UTC) # Bundy91 14:08, lut 17, 2011 (UTC) - dla formalności ;Przeciw # głosy przeciw Dyskusja Głosowanie zostało poprzedzone dyskusją na forum. Przyznawanie medali # Medale przyznaje się w czterech kategoriach: artykuł na medal, grafika na medal, utwór na medal i poradnik na medal. # Medale przyznaje się w drodze głosowania trwającego dwa tygodnie, gdzie prawo głosu mają użytkownicy mający ponad 25 pożytecznych edycji i co najmniej miesięczny staż projekcie. # Zgłoszony materiał otrzymuje medal, jeśli otrzymał minimum 2/3 głosów "za" (głosy wstrzymujące nie są brane pod uwagę). # Administrator ma prawo przerwać głosowanie z wynikiem negatywnym, jeśli zgłoszony materiał: #* jest zbyt mały (teksty o długości mniejszej niż 1000 bajtów, grafiki o szerokości/wysokości mniejszej niż 300px), #* posiada rażące błędy ortograficzne, stylistyczne lub techniczne, #* jest niezgodny z regulaminem lub budzi w tej kwestii spore wątpliwości, #* jest grafiką o bardzo słabej jakości (np. nieczytelne zdjęcie, bazgroły w Paintcie), #* kwalifikuje się jako czysty bezsens. # Wyróżniony materiał jest prezentowany na stronie głównej do wyboru kolejnego, ale nie krócej niż tydzień. Jeśli w ciągu tygodnia zostanie przyznany kolejny medal w danej kategorii, to materiał musi poczekać. Jeśli w fazie oczekiwania są trzy lub więcej materiałów, to można wtedy na jakiś czas zawiesić przyjmowanie nowych zgłoszeń. Głosowanie ;Za # [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:37, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) # Dla formalności Bundy91 10:51, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) ;Przeciw # głosy przeciw Dyskusja Sprecyzowanie regulaminu w tej kwestii jest konieczne, w czym obaj admini są chyba zgodni :) Omijam poczekalnię, gdyż propozycję stworzyłem na podstawie tej dyskusji i własnych doświadczeń. Jeśli ustawa zostanie uchwalona, to dostosuję do niej wszystkie strony głosowań na medale. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:37, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) Jeśli chodzi o szablony mi to nie przeszkadza, jednakże w tym czasie trochę będziemy mieli roboty z poprawianiem. Proszę to wziąć pod uwagę. Bundy91 10:51, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) :Nie będzie źle. Szablony mogą zostać tak jak są, na strony z głosowaniami wkleję treść ustawy, archiwum głosowań można zrobić wspólne (żeby było mniej do patrolowania) i może jeszcze stworzę jakąś stronkę typu Bezsensopedia:Medale, gdzie wszystkie linki będą zebrane do kupy. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:57, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) Grafiki Na Bezsensopedię można wgrywać jedynie grafiki na wolnych licencjach oraz: * Fotomontaże wykonane przez użytkowników Bezsensopedii * Zrzuty ekranu (Za zrzut ekranu uznaje się obraz całego pulpitu lub jego fragmentu zawierającego czytelną górną część okna otwartego programu z widoczną nazwą programu i adresem strony (w przypadku stron internetowych)) Nie można więc wgrywać m.in. plików przypadkowo znalezionych w Internecie, zrzutów ekranów z gier komputerowych w trybie pełnoekranowym czy kadrów z filmów. Głosowanie ;Za # [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:29, lis 12, 2010 (UTC) # Bundy91 17:26, lis 12, 2010 (UTC) ;Przeciw # Bombka190 17:00, lis 15, 2010 (UTC) Dyskusja ;Dyskusja z poczekalni: Musimy ustalić, jakie grafiki akceptujemy. O ile te na wolnych licencjach (zawsze dopuszczalne) i te z zastrzeżonymi prawami (zawsze zabronione) nie wzbudzają kontrowersji, to musimy ustalić co robimy z takimi plikami jak: * fotomontaże - moim zdaniem powinny być dopuszczone, ponieważ ich stworzenie wymaga inwencji twórczej, a ponadto są bardzo wartościowe, * zrzuty ekranu - moim zdaniem powinny być dopuszczone, ponieważ zwyczajowo są swobodnie rozpowszechniane, poza tym to coś w stylu cytatu, a niektóre pomagają w kwestiach technicznych, * kadry z filmów - jedne wikie je dopuszczają, inne nie - osobiście raczej bym zabronił, gdyż prawa autorskie mimo wszystko należą do producenta, * grafiki swobodnie rozpowszechniane w internecie - nie mam zdania - z jednej strony zwyczajowo są swobodnie rozpowszechniane, z drugiej są mało oryginalne, * przypadkowo znalezione w internecie - moim zdaniem powinny być zabronione, ponieważ w ich przypadku nic nie wiadomo o prawach autorskich, co teoretycznie mogłoby narazić projekt. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:51, lis 7, 2010 (UTC) :Z każdym punktem jestem za, jednakże wiele plików znalezionych w internecie nie ma praw autorskich jako takich, bo można z innej wikii wziąć grafikę. Bundy91 05:59, lis 9, 2010 (UTC) Tak, ale nigdy nie wiadomo tego na pewno. Na inną wikię równie dobrze mógł ktoś wgrać nielegalne pliki, a wtedy my nie mamy prawa z nich korzystać. Dlatego lepiej tego zabronić. Można natomiast moim zdaniem korzystać z materiałów reklamowych (chyba nikt się nie obrazi, że będziemy rozpowszechniać jago materiały promocyjne :). Chyba najlepiej będzie zrobić to tak: ;Dopuszczalne są: * Grafiki na wolnych licencjach * Fotomontaże wykonane przez użytkowników Bezsensopedii * Zrzuty ekranu (Za zrzut ekranu uznaje się obraz całego pulpitu lub jego fragmentu zawierającego czytelną górną część okna otwartego programu z widoczną nazwą programu i adresem strony (w przypadku stron internetowych)) * Materiały reklamowe (w tym kadry z reklam) ;Zabronione są: * Grafiki z zastrzeżonymi prawami autorskimi * Kadry z filmów i seriali * Zrzuty ekranu gier w wersji pełnoekranowej * Pliki niewiadomego pochodzenia znalezione w Internecie (także te popularne) W przypadku braku sprzeciwu rozpiszę głosowanie. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:24, lis 9, 2010 (UTC) :Jak reklamy to i filmy i seriale mogą być. Bundy91 06:19, lis 10, 2010 (UTC) ::W sumie może i masz rację. W takim razie spoza wolnych licencji dopuśćmy tylko screenshoty i autorskie fotomontaże. Kadry z filmów jak już mówiłem niewątpliwe są chronione prawami autorskimi i choć w przypadku encyklopedii na temat filmu ich użycie jest uzasadnione, to u nas raczej nie. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:52, lis 10, 2010 (UTC) Biografie Biografię osoby rzeczywistej można stworzyć, gdy minęło co najmniej 50 lat od jej śmierci. Głosowanie ;Za # [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:24, lis 9, 2010 (UTC) # Bundy91 06:18, lis 10, 2010 (UTC) ;Przeciw # głosy przeciw Dyskusja Trzeba ustalić, ile lat po śmierci osoby można napisać o niej artykuł. Ja proponuję dziesięć. Pasuje? [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:24, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) :Od śmierci musi upłynąć 70 lat (tak jak znikają danej osobie prawa autorski i wszystko przechodzi na Public Domain) to można i wtedy dorzucić. Bundy91 12:48, lis 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Obawiam się, że to trochę za dużo. 70 lat temu trwała II wojna światowa, a to już czacy niewątpliwie historyczne. W ten sposób nie załapałby się nawet Hitler, którego chyba nikt dziś nie uznaje za osobę niedawno zmarłą. Dlatego ja proponuję pięćdziesiąt lat. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:51, lis 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, niech będzie te 50 lat. Bundy91 05:57, lis 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::1960 ? Hmmm. Proponuję 25 lat. 1985. Bombka190 17:01, lis 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Licząc średnią twoją Bombka i moją propozycję to i tak wyjdzie 50. Bundy91 17:44, lis 15, 2010 (UTC) Nazwa użytkownika Z racji tego, że nazwa użytkownika jest stale widoczna w historiach edycji zabronione są nazwy: * wulgarne * obraźliwe * jawnie wyrażające poglądy polityczne (np. głosuję na XYZ, zalegalizować XYZ) * o charakterze religijnym lub antyreligijnym Konta o wyżej wymienionych nazwach będą blokowane na stałe. Głosowanie ;Za # [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:48, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) # Bombka190 13:02, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) ;Przeciw # głosy przeciw Dyskusja Trzeba to ustalić, bo inaczej będziemy tu mieć wolną amerykankę. Czy waszym zdaniem coś jeszcze trzeba uwzględnić? [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:08, wrz 9, 2010 (UTC) Treści wulgarne Jeśli artykuł zawiera wulgaryzmy należy je ocenzurować (np. k...) lub cały artykuł oznaczyć szablonem . Głosowanie ;Za # [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:48, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) # Bombka190 13:02, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) ;Przeciw # głosy przeciw Dyskusja W trosce o młodszych czytelników i wizerunek projektu. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:48, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Propozycje odrzucone w głosowaniu Usunięcie ustawy pt. "Treści z Nonsensopedii" Czy ustawa dotycząca Nonsensopedii jest nam tak właściwie potrzebna? Kopiowanie treści jest właściwie przypadkiem sporadycznym, zdarza się niezmiernie rzadko. A posiadanie takiej ustawy sprawia, że jednocześnie od razu interesujemy potencjalnego edytora Nonsensopedią i uzależniamy nasz byt od jej istnienia. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:16, cze 23, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie ;Za # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:15, cze 23, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:52, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) ;Przeciw # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 08:57, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 18:45, lip 3, 2013 (UTC) Jak Obywatel, zbyt wcześnie na takie porywy... Dyskusja :Dawniej ta ustawa była bardzo potrzebna. Raczkująca Bezsensopedia była niemal ciągle oskarżana o bycie klonem, lub nawet plagiatem Nonsensopedii, tak więc odcięcie się od tamtych treści było konieczne. Tym bardziej, że dla małej strony zaimportowanie większej ilości treści z jednego źródła naprawdę może sprawić, że stanie się ona tylko podróbką. Obecnie to zagrożenie na pewno jest mniejsze (mamy już sporo własnych treści), ale czy nie ma go wcale? Gdybyśmy zaimportowali trochę treści z Nonsensopedii, oskarżenia o robienie podróbki mogą powrócić. Zresztą Nonsensopedia jest poniekąd naszą konkurencją i używanie treści z tamtego projektu nie byłoby w porządku. To nie jest uzależnianie się od Nonsensopedii. Wręcz przeciwnie, to gwarancja niezależności. Kiedyś zapewne ta ustawa stanie się zbędna, ale jeszcze nie teraz. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 08:57, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) :: Odwołujesz się do sytuacji sprzed 2 lat, kiedy jakość artykułów na Bezsensopedii pozostawiała mnóstwo do życzenia - czego dowodem jest choćby SDU, gdzie co chwilę lądują jakieś niezrozumiałe i nieśmieszne kwiatki z 2010 i 2011 roku. Prawdę mówiąc wtedy z zewnątrz Bezsensopedia naprawdę mogła wyglądać jak nieudany klon - bo każdy dobry artykuł był zakopany pod kilkunastoma stubami nie po naszemu i pomysłami zerżniętymi z Nonsensopedii - tylko pod inną nazwą. Dzisiaj to wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Sądzę, że gdyby wszyscy na Nonsensopedii mieli o nas opinię marnego plagiatu, nie czerpaliby od nas pomysłów na rozwój - jak na przykład akcji rozbudowywania stubów, która u nas się sprawdziła i przyjęła. To już dzisiaj zaczyna przypominać podejście jak do równorzędnej konkurencji. :: Chciałbym zauważyć, że usunięcie tego punktu nie ma być przyzwoleniem na kopiowanie treści z jakiegokolwiek innego portalu - wręcz przeciwnie, podebranie artykułu z innych źródeł, w tym Nonsensopedii, dalej będzie czymś niezalecanym. Najprawdopodobniej można wyjść z założenia, że przeciętny zjadacz chleba z niewielkim doświadczeniem nie wstawi poprawnej informacji o źródle - w związku z czym skopiowana treść podpada pod łamanie praw autorskich - natomiast bardziej zorientowany użytkownik będzie wiedział, że takie strony z humorem, jak Bezsensopedia, preferują jednak twórczość własną. Jak to się ma w praktyce? W tym roku usunęliśmy jedną stronę (Chełmża), która zawierała tylko jedną sekcję z Nonsensopedii i to bez podanego źródła - więc łamałaby regulamin i bez tego przepisu. Wniosek - zasada jest martwa. Teraz postaw się w sytuacji użytkownika, który trafia do nas pierwszy raz i nigdy nie słyszał o Nonsensopedii, który czyta regulamin. Dostaje serię informacji o tym, o czym u nas pisać nie może, oraz informację o tym, że jest jakaś alternatywna encyklopedia humoru. Co zrobi? Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem odwiedzi Nonsensopedię i nie widząc tych obostrzeń, które występują u nas, może zostać tam. Nonsensopedia zyska na tym stosunkowo mało, a my stracimy wiele. Wniosek jest taki, że ta ustawa nic nie daje, a może jedynie wyrządzić Bezsensopedii sporą krzywdę i wręcz powiedziałbym, że utrudnić jej rozwój. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:52, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) ::: Również mi się nie podoba, że Nonsensopedia jest w naszym regulaminie wyeksponowana. Jak mówiłem, ta ustawa kiedyś powinna zostać usunięta, tylko mam spore wątpliwości, czy już teraz. Jeśli tej ustawy nie będzie, to jeśli ktoś zacznie prawidłowo kopiować porządne treści z Nonsensopedii, w zasadzie nic nie będzie można zrobić. Fakt, że dotychczas się nie spotkaliśmy z łamaniem tego punktu regulaminu, a nonsensopedyści przestają nas postrzegać jako marną podróbkę świadczy o tym, że sprawy idą w dobrym kierunku. Nie chciałbym tego zepsuć. A użytkowników, którzy nie słyszeli nigdy o Nonsensopedii prawdopodobnie jest naprawdę znikoma ilość. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:19, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) Propozycje, które przepadły już w poczekalni Tytuł władcy Bezsensopedii (żart) Zgłaszam propozycję, aby otrzymał zaszczytny tytuł władcy Bezsensopedii. Taki użytkownik miałby prawo do usuwania artykułów i banowania użytkowników bez podawania jakiegokolwiek uzasadnienia. Tytuł byłby rzecz jasna dożywotni. Jak Wam się podoba pomysł? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:15, kwi 1, 2014 (UTC) : Proponuję przegłosować to i wprowadzić w życie jeszcze dzisiaj. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 10:48, kwi 1, 2014 (UTC) :: Ale kto ma mieć ten tytuł? [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 12:30, kwi 1, 2014 (UTC) ::: Przeczytaj jeszcze raz ze zrozumieniem, lol. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:37, kwi 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Ciekawy żart na Prima Aprilis. Ofiara żartu 15:21, kwi 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::Jaki żart? To na serio jest. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 15:37, kwi 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::Niby wszyscy się zgodzili, a i tak trzeba zarchiwizować. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:27, kwi 2, 2014 (UTC) Fikcja na medal Ostatnio, jak artykuł z działu fikcja został zgłoszony do artykułów na medal. Były wątpliwości, jak należy postąpić, dlatego chciałbym ustalić zasady dotyczące takich spraw. --Waclawius 14:35, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) :Generalnie każdy dział (z wyjątkiem dowcipów, newsów itp.) ma swoją własną kategorię medali. Jest to rozwiązanie dość dobre, gdyż wybrane w ten sposób artykuły mogą być prezentowane także na stronie głównej danego działu, a poszczególne "gatunki literackie" się nie mieszają. W przypadku fikcji można by zrobić podobnie. Trzeba tylko się dobrze zastanowić, czy nie jest na to jeszcze za wcześnie. Aktualnie tym działem interesuję się tylko ja i Waclawius, w związku z czym zainteresowanie głosowaniami może być trochę małe, a w przypadku jakiejś nieobecności któregoś z nas może być problem z patrolowaniem głosowań. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:40, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Jeśli będziecie tego pilnować i głosować, to nie ma problemu. Fikcja to nie moja działka - ja się w żaden sposób nie będę w to mieszał, co do ustawy także wstrzymuję się od głosu. Myslec 20:06, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: Jaki ma to sens? Każdy może tam pisać byle co (na razie jest tylko to całe imperium kosmiczne i wydarzenia z różnych planet itd.) Wystarczy, że ktoś powie, że mu się nie podoba, bo nie lubi artykułów z serii i całe głosowanie straci sens. Pamiętajmy także, że w fikcji siedzą tylko Waclawius i Obywatel. Na razie nie ma sensu, by dwóch użytkowników przyznawano swoim dziełom między sobą medale. Kinrepok 12:50, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Ustawa o Orderze Bezsensopedii Order Bezsensopedii byłby nadawany najbardziej zasłużonym użytkownikom na drodze głosowania. Zgłosić kandydata mógłby każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik Bezsensopedii. Autor ustawy : Lord-Steward Bombka190 ;Przeciw # Kinrepok 11:23, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) - Ordery są zbędne na tym etapie Bezsensopedii. Jak będziemy mieli już większą ilość aktywnych użytkowników (a nie czterech i czasami wpadającego ciebie Bombka) to można wrócić do tematu. # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:52, lip 29, 2011 (UTC) Faktycznie, póki co jest nas jeszcze za mało. Nie ma sensu dokładać sobie roboty. # Myslec 08:22, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) Głosowania anulowane Fikcja na medal Głosowanie anulowane. Powód: rozpoczęto dyskusję na temat całościowej reformy. Teraz już więcej osób zaczęło edytować dział fikcja, dlatego ponawiam propozycję. Waclawius (dyskusja) 12:51, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) : Wnioskuję o przerwanie głosowania ze względu na toczącą się w poczekalni dyskusję nad całokształtem przyznawania medali. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 10:04, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Podtrzymuję wniosek ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:46, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Głosowanie ;Za # Waclawius (dyskusja) 12:51, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:07, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) ;Przeciw # głosy przeciw Dyskusja Więcej - czyli jeszcze ja. ;) Właściwie to ja myślałem nad czymś odwrotnym - zebraniem ANM, UNM i PNM w jedną całość, bo tak naprawdę w tym drugim i trzecim głosowaniu zgłaszane jest właściwie każde nowe dzieło, i prawie każde przechodzi, żeby zminimalizować zastój. Pomieszanie fikcji z przestrzenią główną raczej nie wchodzi w grę. Dlatego ja się póki co wstrzymam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:09, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) * Zagłosowałem na tak, ponieważ może to trochę wypromuje fikcję i poprawi jakość artykułów (podczas głosowań siłą rzeczy będziemy wymieniać jakieś konstruktywne uwagi). Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że rozpoczęcie głosowania bez żadnej dyskusji niezbyt mi się podoba. Z tego co widać Myslec planuje głębszą reformę całego ANM i być może dałoby się to załatwić jednym głosowaniem. A sprawa połączenia UNM i PNM z ANM jest godna rozważenia, bo te dwa pierwsze głosowania są niemal martwe. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:07, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) Propozycje ustaw